


Moment of Child

by Merfilly



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-10
Updated: 2009-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athena is turned to a child...and Zeus learns peace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment of Child

So rare that Zeus felt the peace of tranquility upon him. More oft than not, if it was quiet on Olympus, he had the urge to look upon the mortal world for diversion.

Today though, he knew what it was to truly be a father. A small mishap with the ordering of time had reverted his warrior daughter to a child, and it had given Zeus an odd sense of connection to watch his graceful strategist explore their home with the gray-eyed wonder of youth.

Even goddesses grew tired, though, and now it was the care of one sleeping child that had Zeus so at peace. He could never call her his favorite, not with the egos of his kin, but it comforted him that Pallas Athene was his daughter alone.

The throne beneath him was far more comfortable than it ought to be, as the child slumbered and lured her father to follow suit, both clad in the peace of family.


End file.
